Continously Screwed Over
by Princess Azzia
Summary: Usa-centered;She's born in the DbZ world and goes to Sm world.Either place she goes she really cant find happiness bc she treated horribly
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is my first story so please do be kind. I don't know where this is really going but I do have a feeling this will be a multi crossover. If you cant take that then don't read. Also I don't own any of this so go to hell if you feel the need to complain to me about it

My life has never been one not to be complicated. It seems since the day I was born I was destined to have a rather difficult life. Just look at my parents, One's a genius and the others a warrior with a ten foot pole up his ass! Not to mention my brother and his almighty attitude, he got that from dad. I remember the day I first met Pluto and she took me away...

Flashback  
It was the day of my seventh birthday,ofcourse no one but me and my mentor Piccolo actually acknowledged it. Guess I should give up somemore background info on the situation, huh?Alright here's how it was in short, My parents didn't care about me and my grandparents could careless. My brother, oh how I despised him! He and Goten would play tricks on me and leave me there to take the verbal abuse from our mother.Goten's not my brother but he still hurt me all the same, No my brother was the purple haired menace, Trunks!

Well, anyway, It was my seventh birthday and it was probably the happiest memory of my life from that era. Piccolo came early that morning as we started our training."Kid,today we're ending our session early, your parents are getting suspicious about this training, plus I've got a surprise for you!" Piccolo said to me in a rather pleasing demeaner."Really," I said excitedly "what's up? You don't just end our session early and not give me a good reason as to why!" I questioned him it just seemed out of character for him. Piccolo opened his eyes and came out of his meditating position, he smiled at me 'You are destined for greatness, but not here, I can't really tell you much but I will tell you what I can, Usagi you have a very important decision to make, this decision will decide the fate of another world far away from the one you know now. He stopped suddenly and looked toward the sky 'You don't have much time left, but I will make you last day here your happiest...'I glanced up at him in wonder 'what's going on?' I scratched my head in confusion not knowing that today would be my last day on this earth.

Piccolo glanced down toward me and asked if I wanted to go somewhere. There were so many places I hadn't been it was too hard to decide, In the end I chose the carnival, I heard it was the greatest thing to see at night. Trunks told me when he went with mom and dad it was soo much fun, at the time I didn't wonder why I didn't go with them but now I do. But I didn't bother to think about that now, I was with Piccolo-papa and I was happy. It was around 1 in the afternoon when we first got to the carnival, it was the greatest day in my young life. I know Piccolo-papa hated being in crowds, but it meant a lot to me that he came out today. We went on the Ferris wheel and the go carts we even played games, that was the best part. I won all the games, I just think Pico-papa was losing on purpose it was around eighth by the time we went back to the forest. That was the first time I met Pluto

She appeared like what seemed out of no where, it kinda creeped me out. She walked in the shadows I felt her before I saw her, I didn't quite understand how it all happened but she asked me if I'd like to see other worlds. I glanced up toward Piccolo and I could've sworn I saw a tear stream down the side of his face or maybe it was just a trick of the light. "I don't understand, where am I going?" I looked toward Piccolo "what is she talking about?" I asked him. He sighed loudly and looked away "You have to go away now sweet heart, but don't worry you'll come back again." Piccolo glanced at Pluto with a pleading look, she nodded slightly then he looked down at me "what do you say, are you gonna go or stay?"he asked me. I looked away with tears in my eyes "How long am I gonna be gone?" I asked Pluto "I really don't know young one, but you will come back that much is certain"she told me with a mysterious ring in her voice."But what about my family? Won't they notice that I'm gone-" I stopped in midsentence I already knew the answer to that question "I'll go but only if you tell me what's going on!"She looked at me shocked at the raise of my voice so did Piccolo, he's never seen my yell and apparently it was surprising. But she did comply she began a long and painful story of my past.

Apparently it all started about 1000 years ago. I was a princess on the moon! that was a shocker all on its own and my kingdom had been destroyed by an evil force. And now I have to save the world from that evil which is supposed to rise again.'Damn this sucks' was all I could think.'I guess I have no choice' I thought solemnly. I glanced up at the stars and felt their wisdom and strength flow through me."Alright, I'll do! When do I leave?"I said excitedly "You can leave as soon as now if you like..."she told me, it was then that felt the cold stab of regret? I was leaving my home, my world, my friends to go to some unknown world to help people I don't know. I chance a glance toward Piccolo, he wouldn't look at me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down to my level."I'll be back," I told him with a weak smile on my face "You said it yourself that I could come back. And I will I'll be back with loads of wonderful stories to tell you." I kissed his green tearstained cheek "Please don't be sad Piccolo-papa, you've always told me to be happy, now you should do the same. Piccolo-papa I love you and you know that if I wasn't really needed I wouldn't leave but I have to you and I both know that," he sighed and kissed my forehead "All right but you have to comeback atleast once a year, do you understand?" He told me, I looked up at him happily and hugged him tightly knowing that this would be the last time I hug him for atleast a year."I understand Pico-papa, I understand" I turned to face Pluto "Let's go Pluto." She smiled at me slightly and opened a portal. As I stepped up to the portal she turned toward Piccolo and looked at him gratefully as if thanking him for taking care of me. We stepped through the portal and I was amazed at eh sight of the swirling bright colors and the different timelines we passed. After a short time in the portal we came upon a darkened area which in time I would come to know as a place of my home, the Time Gates.

From the Time Gates we appeared in a lavished and beautiful mansion, another place for me to call home. It was there I first met the outers,Uranus and Neptune, not to mention Saturn but she hadn't been in existence back then. The main room of the mansion was decorated in a lightpeach color paint and had beautifully decorated vases with all different kinds of flowers. I remember my favorites had been the lily's and roses. I also remember my room, to anyone else it may have seemed to be decorated in early depression as I can hear my grand mother and mother both exclaiming in my head. But I liked it, it expressed and individuality that I could find in my old world. The walls were a dark blue almost black in color but not quite, and there was a dragon framed mirror and a dragon based lamp to match it. My bed was covered in a black comforter with silver stars covered in many different places. My ceiling was covered in glowing stars, I really liked them. I even had a balcony, which back then it was a big deal for me I spent most of the night staring at the moon, my former home in my past life. So much destruction, it was just to painful to think about it. It was from that night on I swore to avenge the deaths of the many people who died that night.

Flashback End

And this brings me to the present.The week before Luna was supposed to find me Pluto dropped me off at the Tsukino's household."Im sorry Serena but you must live with these people and follow these specific instructions."Pluto told me solemnly."It's my regret to tell you that you mustn't act so precise, in order for you to go through this you must act rather...How should I say this,ditzy."Her quiet smile faltered slightly."Ditzy?"I rose an eye brow in question.She sighed in frustration as she racked her brain on a way to explain this to me, I could tell she wasn't having much success. "You mean like Goku and Goten?" I piped up."Precisely! You must in a way become the very energenic essence that they hold. You must become the very opposite of what you really are. Im sorry but it must be that way." she told me with great regret. Well, anyway, now that you know about my past Ill get around to my present. I'm on my way to the senshi meeting. It took me awhile but I finally found the whole senshi team. It consists of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus for the inner squadron. And Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn who protects the outer squadron. I have a sneaking suspicion that they don't get along very well. Oh well I guess its just one of those things. As I walked up the stairs I could hear some rather faint yelling I later figured out that it was theargumental sounds of my team. I ran up the stairs in a hurry to see what could have gone so horribly wrong.

Ten Minutes Earlier

"I cant believe you could do such a thing!"Amara also know as Uranus screamed at the top of her lungs. She stood up alarming the teenage girls,unsheathing her Space Sword, Hotaru and Michelle held her by her arms and waist tightly. Appearing out of the darkest corner in the room."Neptune, Saturn let her go, she has a good reason to be upset, as do I. Your all a disgrace you two especially!"Pluto raises her voice toward Mina and Darien."To betray her highness in such a way is shear blasphemy! I'd expect this kind of behavior from him!"she jabs Darien roughly with her staff."But from you Mina,"she sighs frustrated with the events unfolded "And that's not even the worst part yet, Bet you didn't know you pregnant with his child, THE BASTARD CHILD OF THE EARTHEN KINGDOM!"Raye, Amy and Lita back away into a small corner away from Pluto's wrath. Pluto sharply turns toward them, her dangerously dark green hairblown in her face by an invisible wind.Her crimson eyes, if possible, grew even darker."You knew about this the whole time didn't you?"she asks with a danerous hint in her voice. The girls shyly look away avoiding her eyes that knew all, clutching their transformation pens, Pluto noted this silently in her head."Hand them over, you no longer deserve them!"she said with great hate in her eyes."What you cant take these, they're our birth rights!"The inner scouts shouted back in rage."Not anymore!"Pluto tells them as the pens float in her hands."All I can say is you better hope hime-chan finds out from me and not on her own"Pluto threatens them carefully."I don't find out what?"I asked as a quietly enter the room,"what am I not supposed to know?"Pluto glances at me with love shinning in her eyes a graceful frown marred her face."Come with me, there is much to discuss..."she says as she opens a dark portal to the timegates...

End Chapter

Okay tell me how I did!If you must,be honest did it suck?what should I change? what should the pairing be? Usa/Goten or Usa/Piccolo or something else?You decide...most likely will be Usa/Piccolo


	2. Default Chapter

Okay I've gotten some sweet reviews from people and Ive decided to write the next chapter as soon as I had the day off from school I decided to write it.Any way heres the next chapter

Previously

"I cant believe you could do such a thing!"Amara also know as Uranus screamed at the top of her lungs. She stood up alarming the teenage girls,unsheathing her Space Sword, Hotaru and Michelle held her by her arms and waist tightly. Appearing out of the darkest corner in the room."Neptune, Saturn let her go, she has a good reason to be upset, as do I. Your all a disgrace you two especially!"Pluto raises her voice toward Mina and Darien."To betray her highness in such a way is shear blasphemy! I'd expect this kind of behavior from him!"she jabs Darien roughly with her staff."But from you Mina,"she sighs frustrated with the events unfolded "And that's not even the worst part yet, Bet you didn't know you pregnant with his child, THE BASTARD CHILD OF THE EARTHEN KINGDOM!"Raye, Amy and Lita back away into a small corner away from Pluto's wrath. Pluto sharply turns toward them, her dangerously dark green hairblown in her face by an invisible wind.Her crimson eyes, if possible, grew even darker."You knew about this the whole time didn't you?"she asks with a danerous hint in her voice. The girls shyly look away avoiding her eyes that knew all, clutching their transformation pens, Pluto noted this silently in her head."Hand them over, you no longer deserve them!"she said with great hate in her eyes."What you cant take these, they're our birth rights!"The inner scouts shouted back in rage."Not anymore!"Pluto tells them as the pens float in her hands."All I can say is you better hope hime-chan finds out from me and not on her own"Pluto threatens them carefully."I don't find out what?"I asked as a quietly enter the room,"what am I not supposed to know?"Pluto glances at me with love shinning in her eyes a graceful frown marred her face."Come with me, there is much to discuss..."she says as she opens a dark portal to the timegates...

End Recap

(so ya know time passes differently in these world,according to Usa she's been gone 12 years,but for piccolo and everyone in the DbZ world she's only been gone 6)

back in the DbZ world just after Usa left

"I cant believe she's gone.."Piccolo whispered weakly."I should've told her-" she's too young for you! his inner voice interjected."I don't care she was the only one who understood me" how do you know,she's only seven,you dont know what she's thinking "Stop it!I dont have to take this from you!", he screams out into the night.I flock of crows rush from out of the forest into the barren, moonless sky. I'm only telling you the truth, we both know what's going to happen, you remeber what Pluto told you.She's a princess and in the world she's going to, she's destined to meet her prince charming, fall in love and live happily ever after,so to speak. "I know that!No need to remind me..."with that thought Piccolo fell into a deep depression and lay himself on the grass in defeat."I guess I can't make her happy even if I tried."Piccolo's anteenas droped as small tears welled up in his now his inner voice said atleast you know she loves you as a father "Its not enough!I need her back here with me."he sniffed pathetically.He stared up toward the sky and saw her face in the stars.'she promised she'd come back, I just hope she keeps it' From that moment on Piccolo fell into a deep secluded depression,always thinking about her and everything she was and will be.

Timegates

As we stepped through the portal I began to wonder about my home world 'Ive been gone twelve years,does anyone miss me?I bet Piccolo misses me just as much as I miss him...' I'm abrubtly shot out of my thoughts as Pluto addresses me."Serenity",she starts'Uh oh, she's using formalities somethings up'-"there's something I've go to tell you and Im sorry to say most of it's not good news..."she says slowly as if waiting for me to respond,I nod to her signalling to go on.She chews on her lower lip nervously"would you like the good news or the bad news?" I stared at her shockingly, Ive never seen her so nervous she's usually the calmest person around,definitely not a good sign if she's flipping out."Better give me the bad news first..." I braced myself for the worst."Well,the inner scouts are not as loyal as they seem,apparently Mina and Darien were having an affair and the other girls were keeping it a secret from you.Im sorry even I didnt see this coming..."Pluto bows her head in shame,small tear streamed down her face 'I have failed you, my princess, my queen I have failed you both and dishonored the royal family.Im so sorry.'as these thoughts ran through Pluto's head,I couldn't help but feel horrible,she holds so much responsiblity and she never has time for herself."Pluto,"I said,"Please don't blame your self you had no way of knowing.And you failed noone, they failed me.Now please go on."I said calmly as she straighten herself and dried her eyes.Blinking back tears she looks at me with her beautiful garnet eyes"Alright,despite the bad news there is some good to comeout of all of this.You are not needed in this world anymore, after the defeat of Chaos there are no more enemies.You can go back to your family."I jump up from where I was sitting,wait I was sitting?Anyway I hugged her tightly as I thanked her graciously"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, you dont know how much this means to me!I really do miss my home,Oh thank you Pluto thank you!"I shouted happily as I flew around in the fog thinking about everyone I missed until I realized there wasn't much for me there except Piccolo."When can I go?What should I take?Is anyone going with me?Do you think Amara would like to see the rocket cars?"I bombarded her with question until I was out of breath."You can go now,anything you like just put it in your subspace pocket,yes possibly the outers if they'd like,and ofcourse if it's fast and it moves she'd definitely want to see it.Now hurry along hime-chan go get ready"She tells me.

As I turn to leave "Oh wait there's something I must give you,"she magically whips out a long staff and eight transformation pens.Each of the pens belonging to a inner or outer soldier,the staff was just about as tall as she was it was silver with golden and white wings at the top.An orb adorned the staff as Pluto touched the orb with a transformation pen it glowed the planetary color and the planets essence and power was collected in the beautiful shinning orb."This is for you" she hands me the staff, I take it carefully and held it close to my heart."This...this is beautiful,thank you Pluto, but what is this?There's something your not telling me,isn't there?"I questioned her softly,she sighed and hung her head in defeat."Unfortunately, there is a new enemy but its nothing I know you can't handle.It will require some time to train for becoming Cosmos therefore you will be training in the Room of Time and Space for two years that should be enough..."she trailed off and thought to her self 'things seem to be going quite well, they will be together in due time.' "Alright now, time for you to get ready."And I disappear through another portal,this portal opens to my room in the outers mansion."It's just as I remember it."I snatched a duffle bag out of my closet,White on black the classic.I walked over to my dresser and grabbed some halter tops and matching pants in an assortment of dark colors.I picked up my dragon medalian and thought back to when I first met Piccolo.

Flashback

It was a mid summers day,Mom had just flipped out on me over a prank Trunks and Goten just pulled on me,I can still hear their snickering in the back of my mind.With flour and cat hair matted onto my skin,I trudged up to my bathroom,it took 2 hours to wash out.I came down stairs freshly dressed in a light blue top and skirt with dark blue shorts underneath.I exited the building onto the front yard and found the whole Z warrior group sparring in midair,well actually it was only Goku, my father,and Gohan sparring together,while Trunks and Gohan went at in the far corner.Thats when I first saw him,Piccolo in all his green glory.At first I was afraid of him, I had never seen someone as strange or as quiet as him but that didn't keep me from asking him as many questions until I could no longer breath.I slowly made my way over to him,I was radiating nervousness- I could tell."Hello," I started"what's your name?I've never seen you around here before.Do you know my dad?Is he as mean to you as he is to me?Ooops,Uh...I gotta go!"I noticed my slip up almost as fast as it came from my mouth and in that very moment his eye snapped open from their calm and solitary position.He glanced down at me from his high meditating position, he smiled slightly at my small stature it seemed quite rare at the time and I knew from that moment he didn't smile very often."My name is Piccolo,yes I do know your father, is he really as mean as you inclined?"I put my head down and a small whisper escaped from my lips"I can't say, I don't exactly get to see him very often, when I do its not like he acknowledges my existence besides I shouldn't say these things he's right there"I pointed up toward the sky at my fathers sweaty form,he must've been fighting hard or maybe he's just angry, I can't tell the difference.

I looked back up at Piccolo he was still watching me,as if he was searching for an answer in an unknown question.He patted my head and took my hand."Come with me,you can tell me more."A broad smile graced my lips as I followed him into the midsummer sky.No one seemed to notice our departure atleast thats what I thought.We flew quite a ways until I realized we reached the outer limits of the Black forest and were reaching the Incantado Mountains.I could tell because I could sense the dragons that roamed the mountains and plains.We landed outside a small cave in the side of the mountain,I peered inside and saw a small cot and some food in a corner."Is this where you live?" I asked him,he nodded slightly and we proceded to enter his home."Well," he started,"tell me alittle about your self." he said this as if he were speaking to an equal"do you know how to fight?" I shook my head no"well atleast I know you can fly..."And that started my strenuous training with Piccolo...

End Flashback

So how was that for a chapter I tried to include as much info as I could without overlading it.Anyway the coupling is still as stands but Usa/Pic does seem to be in the lead.Cyas next time!Remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay its me again,I know its been awhile since Ive updated but Ive been going thru some stuff with school and my exboyfriend.So anyway on with the story!

Usagi sat by her window edge and watch as it slowly began to rain,the dismal drops landed on her window with a gentle thud.she glances away from the rain and adores her room in the Outers' mansion,just the way she left it.Dark and Beautiful.She sighed 'Perfect'she closed her eyes and hummed softly to herself a quiet and unknown calming lullaby that her mentor and hummed and her ear the night just before she left.She laid herself on her bed in a comfortable position and fell asleep in amatter of moments.

Dream-

Her first instinct was to run,as fast as she cold and that exactly what she did.She ran for her life.Something,someone was chasing her she didn't know what but she didnt plan on finding out.In her rush she failed ot notice the the roots juttin from the ground as she tripped and fell."Okay,Ive been the ditz long enough" she angrily muttered as she brought herself to her feet,a powerful white aura encircle her and she unleashed a a fury of attacks at her temporary stalker.She screamed as she unleashed ever painfelt emotion she had ever undergone.

As the smoke cleared the dark shadowy figure place a hand in the air in defeat.She steped closer an near fainted from the sight that ensued her being,Piccolo,her mentor badly injured all because of her.She rushed to his side and gently wiped away the sweat and his smooth green brow.He slightly tilted his head up to view his attacker.'She looks so familiar,who are you...?'he questioned silently in his head before his world became black with darkness.

She sobbed quietly by his beaten form"Piccolo please wake up,I didnt mean it!Please dont leave me!"At that she heard the click of heals'In the forest?How' It was then she noticed her surroundings changed. "Well well well look what we've got here girls,a poor weak little Princess who couldn't even keep her prince charming happy,weak!"she heard the sinister voice of her former best friend Raye Hino aka Sailor Mars."We were right not to make her our queen!"Lita said behind her,her tall stature seemed even taller from the floor view. "She's such a ditz and a clutz I can't believe she's supposed to rule the world." Ami,also in her scout uniform sneered. "I cant believe I was ever with some as stupid as her,Not when Ive got you my sweet'thats when Darien pulled Mina into a deep kiss and Mina smirked at her afterwards."And so you know Mina will be my child and so much nicer to me than she ever was or will be to you!"Mina shouted in her face as she came to eyelevel and slapped Usagi across the face the sudden jolt woke her up!

End Dream-

It was in that moment that she woke up with a muffled scream.She gasped and heaved,clutching her heart."No!"she said,desperation evident in her voice.A knock on her door broke her out of her trance.'who would be knocking at my door at this hour,'she thought until she realized it was only 5:34 pm."Uh..come in"she yell shakily.Setsuna walked in slowly,"Is there something bothering you,your aura seems very frighten,a nightmare perhaps?"Setsuna sat on her bed and handed her the tea she just made."Thanks Sets"she smiled over the cup and closed her eyes."It was just so real and I dont think I coulve taken it"The time guardian pulled the younger girl into a fierce hug."Dont worry I wont ever let them get you I promise"she whispered into Usagi's ear .The time for your departure is near you should pack your stuff."Usagi nods in recognition,she climbs out of bed and over to the closet takes out a duffle bag and throughs it on the bed.she picks up the transformation pens from the dresser and puts them in the side pocket with her new locket and communicator.She picks up Mini Moons old locket she kept it in her pocket and kissed it gently before putting it with e rest of her scout trinkets.She opened the dresser and pulled out some cloths mostly black pants and t-shirts.Her training gi the one Piccolo made special for her,it expanded automatically to fit her whatever size she maybe and the dragon medalion from her 14th birthday,he was really the only one from my world to remember."Okay Ive got 2 bags full of clothes and Stuff,what time is it? 7:15 the others should be about ready."she said this to herself,she picked up her bags and took them out of the room and down and stairs.

Setsuna met her at the bottom of the stairs."Hime," she said "Im afraid the Outers cant come with you for quite some time,we must make sure this world is safe before we leave you shall be on your own but only for a short time.just becareful."As that was said the time gaurdian opened a portal from their world to hers,"Go the time for your departure is now"Usagi steps through the protal "Your mother would be proud of you."Setsuna says just as the portal closes,"Believe me Sets,I am"Queen Serenity whispers just over her shoulder "Your Majesty!"Setsuna hurriedly kneels"Please Sets not now,not formalities,rise please for me"Setsuna stands up and looks into the late queens eyes "Of course it's just habit..." Serenity smirks at her "One Im sure my daughter willl beat out of you if she had the heart"she said gently.

Usagi stepped through the receiving end of the portal only to findherself in mid air she quickly remembers how to fly at the fear of plummeting to her death."Oh shit I don't remember where my house is..."she swore with that she tosses her duffle bags into her subspace pocket. "Well atleast the weight of those wont slow my down.Better land."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay,whole other chapter out for your enjoyment. Your lucky I didn't even get very many reviews. Well unless get some reinforced feedback on this fic it'll probably be put on hold for a while,at least until i figure out what im gonna do about this other fic I wanted to start, Teen Titans/Sailor Moon xover. Well just read and review,Im hoping to get to 25 reviews,if not well you know...

Its was early morning at the cherry hill temple,inside a priestess was awakening with a massive headache. Her raven hair sprawled about her tousled form. She groaned "what happened?" as she noticed the room a stray."Must've been some party..."she mumbled under her breath. She walked to the bath and a half an hour later she appeared clean and changed into some fresh robes. She takes a look at her calender that was sitting on her desk. Saturday... it should only be Friday,somethings not right what happened.' And with that notion she hurried to her sacred fire and began to fall into a trance. As if she were shocked out of her meditation she jumped to her feet and ran for her school bag."Where is it? Where is it?"she questioned herself hurridly. A mass of papers were thrown every where, "Its not here, wheres my pen?"She rushed for the phone. She feared her vision was true, she dialed the first number quickly it was Ami's, her mother picked up the phone. "Hello Ms. Mizuno is Ami home," she asked politely as Ami's mother readied herself to give the phone to her daughter. "Raye,I was just going to call you my transformation pen has gone missing and I cant remember a thing."Ami said in one breath,she was slightly hyperventilating. "Ami calm down,please!I'll try and figure this out, I just have to make sure okay?In the mean time get over here and I'll explain everything." And with that she hung up the phone,a frown marring her normally beautiful face.' I cant believe Mina would do such a thing... they were always so close.' she thought to herself But Mina and Lita were always closer... a voice whispered in her mind. Raye picked up the phone and began to dial Lita's number when her world went black. At that exact same moment as Usagi was getting ready to build a fire when she dropped to the ground clutching her head as darkness overcame her and memories flooded through her entire system. Not to far from Raye, Ami was in a similar predicament.

Memories

It was the time of the Silver Millennium as the satellite prepared for the coming of Princess Serenity for her eighteenth birthday. As for Princess Serenity she had been visiting her father,very few knew of this,everyone else thought she was there on business variety. Her father had specifically requested her and she being one not to anger her father went to him hurriedly. On finally landing on her father planet she was escorted to her fathers chambers. He stood slowly from his throne as if taking the sight of her. "Father," she started quietly "I know this must've been important for you to call me here,you've not spoken to me since my tender age five." she told him, her voice barely above a whisper,but he heard it he heard every word. King Vegeta in one swift motion took hold of his daughter and held her tight. Serenity didn't flinch, although she had spent many years apart from him, she knew him well and hugged back tightly. After deciding that everything was getting a bit mushy for him, he let her go and walked out of the throne room motioning for Serenity to follow him. He took her down a long hall furnished in lavishing paintings of past rulers,even one of her and her mother when she was a small child,a watery look in her eyes as she passed it 'So he hasn't forgotten us...' she thought.

At the end of the hall the duo reached a dark room, as they stepped in,it lit up and revealed a red furnished room with black leather furniture decorating the room. Settled in the middle of the room was a crystal case with a golden crystal nestled peacefully on a pillow. Vegeta lifted the case and took hold of the crystal in one hand and with the other he open his daughters hand and placed the crystal in her hand. "The heart of our planet,I trust you to keep this safe. If anything should happen. This will be here to remind you that you'll always have a home,always. I leave the safety of this planet in your hands...I fear that a tragedy may befall us in the future and this will fix it all." Tears streamed down her cheeks as this information began to register itself in her mind,her gaze fell to the crystal in her hands. "Father,"she reached forward and leaned into his embrace and with that she cried until she felt herself fall under sleeps gentle spell.

The next few days until Serenity had to leave for the moon she and her father began to grow rather fond of each others company. Vegeta began to teach her all he knew about the crystals power and Serenity taught him how to meditate. She told him of her days on the moon and her adventures of traveling to different planets with her mother. She also spoke of her fiancée, Endymion,whom in which she felt nothing for.

The day before she left her father and she had been sparring in the training room while discussing her betrothal to the hormonal driven baka. "I just don't see why I have to marry him. He's horrible and I'm sure mother knows this but what does she do,she makes me marry him,ew no please anything but that!" She complains as she lands a kick to her fathers skull. "Serenity she probably thinks its best for the alliance."he told her reasonably after barely missing her head with a ki blast. Serenity floated toward the floor grabbing a towel "I still don't see the point" she grumbled as she threw a towel over her shoulder. "Well you can always blow up the planet and be done with it." he smirked as she turned her head in contemplation. "Nah, don't think that'll work,mom might get pissed..."

More Memories

It's Serenity's Birthday and royalty from all the planets n the alliance came to celebrate the occasion. The darkness in the earth had grown tremendously in the short amount of time Serenity had been gone. The ball had been coming out as a great success everyone was dancing and having a terrific time as the darkness on earth grew and their memories of the turmoil lost in the wind. Suddenly there was a crash in the east side of the castle barely heard over the commotion the ball made as if on cue Luna and Artemis, the royal advisers to the moon, came rushing in. "The kingdom is under attack!" the screamed in unison as they reached their queen. A panic had risen at that very moment,every one was rushing to get to someplace safe. All except two people Queen Selenity as she stood regally from her throne and her daughter who glanced sadly at the marble floor "I hoped it wouldn't have come to this" she whispered as she shrunk into the shadows and through a passage way to her room She knelt in front of her trunk at the foot of her bed and took out the crystal her father had given to her and in the last moment of peace she had she fused with it as the power ran through her veins the castle shook violently. She rushed to her feet in search of her mother, chaos and destruction occurred around the castle as she rushed through the corridor. 'This is too surreal I just hope this nightmare wont come true...' She slid around the corner sharply her heals slipping off her feet as she ran faster,her dress whipped around her form as she rushed to the throne room, or what was left of it, to her mother. She stopped abruptly as a sword was plunged deep in her stomach. She painstakingly rose her head to look at the face of her impaler it was Endymion with a sick sinister grin on his face he released the sword from her wounded corpse. "Simple dear Serenity" he sneered sarcastically, "Your not good enough for this world and you'll never be good enough for me. Weak little nothing!" He spat at her face barely missing by an inch. "Besides I've found someone a little more open to me,if you catch my drift" and with that Sailor Venus kissed him,her insignia burning brightly on her forehead. After they parted Sailor Jupiter ran toward them "Beryl needs us now you guys" she then glanced down at the fallen princess and with a sickly grin she kicked her in her wounded stomach. At that moment Serenity drifted into the eternal sleep of death not knowing what had happened after her death only relying on her dreams of her living time to give her what little information they provided.

The battle was over with Beryl and her Earth kingdoms evil forces banished for another time she gazed over the landscape in hopes of survivors. What she found disgusted er beyond belief her fallen daughter on the marble floor,dead and cold as a crimson silver of blood drained from her very form. "No" she gasped "No I cannot let it end like this..."she fell to her knees and for a moment she felt it,the destruction of a planet. The fallen queen gasped in horror as she felt the lives of millions diminish. "Vegeta" she said barely above a whisper " Even I cannot fix what has been wronged" she picked her self up and summon the Silver Crystal "I'm so sorry" she glance at the bodies of all the people up toward the stars where she felt the end. "As my last wish, I wish for my daughter and her friends to be sent to the future and for Planet Vegeta-sei to be brought back." The moment those words left her gentle lips she began to glow a brilliant silver and with her last breath she said "Live on my daughter and don't forget those who love you..."

End Memories

It was mid afternoon in Tokyo when Raye and Ami awoken in there respective homes. ' So thats what really happened' they thought in unison. With that Ami remembered she was supposed to meet Raye at the temple and she rushed out the door. An hour later Ami arrived at the temple her friend called home,as she glanced at the many steps to the top she groan and for once complained about having to climb them. After catching her breath for having to run up the temple steps she enter the temple in search of Raye. "Ami, is that you?" Raye called from her room. "Yes, I'm so sorry for being late but" Ami never got to finish as Raye yanked her in the room. "Please tell me you saw them too!" Ami stared at her friend wide eyed and nodded numbly. At that Raye started to explain about the memories she'd seen in the sacred fire about how Minako tricked their love for their friend into becoming hatred,at least for a short while anyway, and that Pluto took their powers away and gave their pens to Usagi and now Usagi was in a different dimension. "So she's really not coming back?" Ami asked softly. "I'm afraid not." a mysterious voice answered. "Queen Selenity!" they gasped and knelt before her. "Please girls don't do that. Im just here to help you." The girls stared at her dumb founded. Pluto took away your transformations,yes but she cant take your birth right only Usagi could do that. Im here to tell you that you must train and become stronger. That's when the girls noticed they began to glow Ami was an icy blue and Raye was a deep fiery red. "I'll be back to see how your training is coming,train hard you'll need it to keep up with Usagi." As she started to fade Raye jumped up "What about Mako and Mina, what will happen to them?" she asked Selenity smiled at the fir senshi and said "They get what all evil doers get coming to them and its never good. Now don't mention my coming to them just yet and act as if nothing is wrong."she told them in her comforting yet stern voice. "Um your majesty, could you tell Usagi.." Selenity interrupted her "Don't worry girls Ill tell her your sorry and you miss her." And with that said she faded from sight.

Okay theres chapter 4 hope ya enjoy it.Sorry it took so long to come out but my uncle died and I just havent been up to writing much but Im getting ideas for a few other stories so look out for them.And I need help with my senior project so if anyone knows anything about senior projects and tattoo artists please drop me n email at thanks in advance! PhreakieShorty


End file.
